Transmitting light from a light source, such as a laser, across a semiconductor structure, such as an integrated circuit, can be difficult to achieve. For example, sophisticated alignment packaging schemes needed to align the integrated circuit to an optical fiber. This alignment needs to be accurate to the submicron level, which can be very costly. Also, the diameter of fiber, and a beam of light output by the fiber, can be substantially larger, e.g., by a factor of 200, than the diameter of a waveguide. Because of this large difference in diameter, substantial optical loss often occurs when coupling the fiber to the waveguide.